A Crime in Cardiff
by Petlar
Summary: Before reading this story please read the Author's Note which is listed as the sixth chapter. You need to know what you're getting into before reading it.
1. It's just a flesh wound

**_Author Note: This is my first attempt at a Sherlock/Torchwood crossover. Actually it's my first attempt to write a story based on either series as well. I would really appreciate reviews, Negative or Positive, both are appreciated. If I do something wrong or that you don't like please tell me, but please refrain from being rude. There will be more chapters I promise._**

**_**I do not own any of the characters in this story**_**

"Well? How much of the life story can you tell us?" Anderson said in a sarcastic tone.

"We already know she was an office worker, though her clothes suggest she was a part time runner. She had a dog judging by the hairs on her clothes, maybe a cat too, but most likely just the dog. As for her wounds..." Sherlock stared puzzled at the gaping claw marks that stretched across her torso.

"You're puzzled aren't you? Well this is a monumental moment. Someone take a picture." John said. "You haven't the slightest idea what killed her? Maybe we should try to solve crimes in Cardiff more often." Suddenly three people, two men and one woman, stepped out of a large black SUV, one carrying what appeared to be a crime scene kit.

The taller of the two men, a guy with dark hair and a vintage looking military coat, pulled a badge out of his pocket and held it out for the police to see. The cop waved him under the crime scene tape and they walked straight toward the body. "Everyone out of the way." Everyone quickly moved back and went on to do other jobs, except for Sherlock and John. "Are you deaf? I said out of the way."

"Excuse me but, who are you to tell us to get out of the way?" Said John slowly starting to feel angry.

The woman, a girl of average height with long black hair, stepped forward and said, "We are Torchwood and unless you want to get tazed I expect you get out of the way." John stepped to the side to allow them access to the body, but Sherlock stood and stared the woman straight in the eye.

"We don't move for anyone. This is my case now you can feel free to assist in the investigation but, by no means will this be your case."

Lestrade stepped forward. "Sherlock these are people you don't refuse."

John laughed. "Well Sherlock isn't someone you refuse either."

The other man, a guy with dark hair in a suit, spoke next. "It seems we are at an impasse. What do you suggest Captain?"

The same man who told everyone to leave spoke again. "If he wants to help let him. Though I doubt he will be helpful." All of the police workers around started to laugh.

"Sherlock, not helpful? This man is smarter than anyone else I know."

"Yes and this is why all of you need to stay away from my case."

"Well, I think that we will conduct this investigation and you can simply help. Plus how do we know you are so smart?" Jack smiled and stared at Sherlock waiting for an answer.

Sherlock quickly scanned him learning as much as possible in under a minute. "You're an american. The coat and your posture suggests you were in the military but, everything else about you says it was much more complicated than that. You look to be in your late thirties, early forties, but the look in your eyes suggest you are much older. Judging by the fact I can smell your cologne on him it suggest you two are either in a relationship or sleeping together." Ianto looked at his feet, _how could he possible deduce that we are together? _

"Hit the nail on the head, Sherlock." Jack laughed. "Can you read everyone like that?"

"I usually read more, but everything about you seems to contradict itself." Sherlock said still scanning him.

"I don't believe any of this Jack." Gwen said glaring at Sherlock.

"Well I have believed much stranger things. This is the most normal thing we have seen in months." Jack turned to Sherlock. "Allow me to introduce the team. This is Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, and myself Captain Jack Harkness." He outstretched his hand toward Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his hand quickly and waved John forward. "Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson."

"You're a doctor?" Jack asked shaking John's hand.

"Military Doctor, actually."

"We have been looking to recruit a doctor to come work at Torchwood for a few weeks now. Our last one, Owen, he... You know what never mind him."

"You're extremely horrible at hiding when someone has died. Was it a work accident?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. How about we all head back to the Hub and talk about the case. We'll all fit in the SUV."  
"You go ahead I'll follow." Sherlock turned and walked toward the main road to get a cab.

"I guess I'll ride with you guys then." John followed Jack, Ianto, and Gwen back to the SUV and they all headed toward the Hub.


	2. My boss is a fiftyfirst century zombie

"This is going to be a bit odd. The lift always feels weird the first couple of time you use it." Gwen stated matter of factly.

"Sorry, but where do you see a lift?" John said questioning her sanity.

"Step on to this block both of you." She ordered.

"Is this really necessary? Don't you..." He was interrupted as Sherlock grabbed his arm and dragged him on the block. There was a sudden jerking feeling as the lift slowly started to move into the ground. John looked around in awe as they descended through the Hub. "This is... Amazing."

"It's a dirty, unkempt, underground base. How is it amazing?" Sherlock stated looking around with distaste.

"Is that a pterodactyl? Please tell me someone else sees it too." John shook his head trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Yes, it's a sort of watchdog for the Hub." Jack said as the lift reached the ground. Gwen stepped off and walked toward an empty desk in the corner and began typing something on the computer. "I have an offer for the two of you. We recently lost two members of our team. One of them was our medical specialist. As the team leader I am offering you jobs here. Unless you prove unworthy during this case. So what do you say?"

John glanced at Sherlock and then back to Jack. "I'll take the job." Then he added quietly so only Jack could hear. "Good luck convincing him though."

"Only to have tougher to solve cases. Considering it is obvious by your headquarters that you solve extraterrestrial mysteries. Am I right?"

"You actually believe in aliens?" John's laugh died down as he noticed everyone looking at him with completely serious looks on their faces. "Oh my God. All of you believe in them?"

"We don't just believe in them we hunt them, fight them, and sometimes even befriend them." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Prove it." John said with a smirk.

The weevil lurched forward in the cell and attacked the glass that was separating it from the team. "What the hell is that?" John shouted.

"We call them weevils. They are one of the more routine aliens." Ianto said, speaking for the first time since they returned to the Hub.

The team headed back up into the center of the Hub. "Sherlock, you can use this desk and computers. John, your station is over there in the autopsy room. Take Gwen with you and she can assist in the autopsy that needs to be done at the moment. Ianto, I need to speak with you in my office." Sherlock headed to his station and enveloped himself in the computers. Ianto and Jack headed to his office. Once the door was shut behind them Gwen laughed.

"What's so funny?" John said clearly confused.

Gwen smiled. "Those two." she gestured toward Jack's office. "Ianto tries to pretend they aren't sleeping together, but Jack just doesn't care what people think. He's so open about everything."

John glanced toward the office and chuckled. "Really? Those two are gay? I didn't see that coming."

"Well, Jack refers to himself as omnisexual. Meaning he'll sleep with anything as long as it's beautiful."

"Wait, does that mean he's had sex with... Aliens?"

"Yeah, then again the woman Sherlock is replacing slept with one too and the guy you're replacing slept with a woman who fell through time. Ianto is sleeping with the man who can't ever die. We all have our moments."

"What do you mean 'the man who can't die'?"

"Jack is... Special. For some reason unknown to me he can never die. I've seen him killed many times. He dies and then suddenly his heart starts again and he lives. No one knows how it works not even him. He's from the fifty-first century, but he went back in time and he's been around for God knows how long. He never ages. He's been working for Torchwood for over a century."

"Great my new boss is a fifty-first century zombie."


	3. Guess who's back and texting to much

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few days. I was out of town and didn't have internet. I don't know for sure when I'll post chapter 4 probably in the next day or two but, my mom's friend died and with the funeral and stuff it could be later. I just want to say thanks to all of you readers, I really appreciate you spending time reading my stuff. Special thanks to my friend Alexis who has been here since I started this and is helping me stay emotionally stable as I go through writers block, friendship problems, and relationship junk. Again I ask you to PLEASE review the story I want to hear from you! Thanks. -HB**_

Sherlock stared at the computer screen updating his website. _Update: The young woman we found dead yesterday has lead to an interesting case. John and I are currently working with a group who calls themself Torchwood. I'm not going to divulge into details of who they are and what they do but, it is definitely making for an interesting day. _He stepped back from the computer and headed over to where Gwen and John stood performing an autopsy on the victim. "Any idea what could have killed her yet?" Sherlock said examining the body.

"Probably just a weevil." Gwen said with a shrug. "It's extremely common."

Sherlock poked at the wound with a scalpel. "This is a perfectly split injury. No way was this done by an animal. It looks more like a blade."

"Sherlock, I have never seen a knife that would have left those marks."

"Couldn't a strong laser cause the same thing?" Gwen suggested.

"Perhaps." Sherlock walked over to his desk and sat in the chair with his hands intertwined, pressing his index fingers to his lips.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak but, was stopped by a look from John.

"Don't bother to talk to him when he's thinking. He doesn't hear anything." John said rolling his eyes.

A beeping noise from across the room caught all of their attention. Sherlock stood and walked toward the noise, which he knew was his mobile in his coat pocket. He unlocked the screen to reveal a text message from a blocked number.

_Hello darling. Did you miss me? We haven't talked in awhile. A little birdy told me you were working for Torchwood and let me tell you something. Don't look into things you will never understand. I'd hate to see someone hurt because you were too stupid to stay out of what you shouldn't see. -JM_

"Who is it, Sherlock?" John said from across the room.

"Our dear friend, Moriarty." He showed John and Gwen the text.

"So what do we do now?" John said.

"FInd him and deal with it." Gwen stated as if it were that simple.

"You don't understand Moriarty is not your typical person." Said John trying to think of how to explain it.

"He's a spider in the middle of a web of crimes. He knows exactly what to do to make them dance. He is the world's only consulting criminal as I am the world's only consulting detective."

"So what you are saying is this Moriarty or whatever is threatening us and no one can stop him?" Gwen paused and laughed. "He's just a human, we can stop him easily."

John shook his head. "No you can't. No one can. If you turn him into the police, he escapes. If you try to kill him, he kills you first. Even if you do kill him, he will have a plan for that too."

Sherlock sat thinking. _Why would Moriarty want me to stay away from Torchwood? _"John, why do you think Moriarty wants me away from Torchwood?"

"Maybe he's an alien." John said sarcastically.

"It's always possible." Jack said as he and Ianto entered the room. "So who are we talking about?"

"Some guy Moriarty who is threatening Sherlock." Gwen said. John then proceeded to explain to Jack who Moriarty was and that they needed to figure out why he was threatening Sherlock.

"Well it is possible that he is an alien or working with aliens. If only we could get an inside sou..." Jack was interrupted by someone's mobile ringing.

"Sorry it's mine." Sherlock opened his phone and read the text to himself.

_Sherlock, darling. Please stop trying to figure it out. Though I do enjoy watching you sweat, I regret to say that if you don't leave Torchwood right this moment will pay the price for your stupidity. I do hope we see eachother soon, Sherlock. I'll be waiting for you. -JM_

Sherlock walked out the door and headed to the main street and grabbed a cab heading straight back to London and 221B.

"Where on earth is he?" John said looking toward the door nervously.

"I swear you have looked at that door a million times. Do you fancy him or something?" Gwen snapped.

John glared at her and and said through gritted teeth, "I don't know how many times I have to say this but, I'M NOT GAY!"

Jack laughed. "So you have a problem with gay?"

John sighed. "No, I just want everyone to understand I'm not." He stood and headed to the door. "I'm almost willing to bet that Sherlock is facing down with God knows who in our flat right now. If anyone wants to tag along come on."

"Gwen, Ianto hold the fort while we are gone." Jack stood and followed John out the door.


	4. The inconvenience of a long journey

_****Author's Note** I wanted to say THANK YOU to those who have reviewed and been so supportive. I have finally wrote what I believe to be a chapter worthy of you fantastically brilliant readers and I wrote about 8 different versions of it and discarded all of them with this being the final result. Please enjoy the product of several hours, coffee, listening to film scores, and not sleeping.**_

Sherlock walked slowly and quietly up the stairs to the door of 221B, his hand in his pocket on John's Browning L981.. He crept quietly to the door hearing no noise inside. Gently he pushed the door open and walked into the cluttered living space,

"Hello, darling. I told you I'd be waiting." He turned to see Moriarty sitting in his chair with nowhere to be seen.

"Where is ?" He said calmly.

Moriarty smiled and faked a confused expression. "If you remember correctly I said 'if you don't leave Torchwood' well you left. Plus, I find it boring to play with the elderly. There slow and predictable, seeing as all they do is cry and beg for mercy. Typical _normal_ people."

Sherlock sighed and pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it straight at Moriarty. "Really, Moriarty. You are ceasing to entertain me. It seems you're the one who is boring, slow, and predictable. Anyway, what is it you want that has required me the inconvenience of an over two hour long journey from Cardiff to London on the tube. Not to mention the two hour journey back."

Moriarty frowned falsely. "Sorry. Next time I'll arrange for a car to pick you up."

Sherlock laughed. "Don't start acting too much like my brother. I'd hate to get the two of you confused."

Moriarty glared and stood, beginning to pace in front of the unused fireplace. "I have asked you to come here for a reason."

Sherlock snorted. "You didn't ask me to come here. You threatened my landlady so I'd show up."

"Ah, but Sherly is there really a difference? I knew you were more likely to come if you thought was involved. I didn't want you to stand me up." Moriarty says making puppy dog eyes on the last sentence.

"Well, here I am what did you 'ask me' to come here for?" Sherlock's grip never loosened on the gun as he kept it steadily pointed straight toward Moriarty.

"I have a proposition for you." Moriarty halted his pacing and looked Sherlock straight in the eye. "Stay out of Torchwood and I'll leave your friends alive."

"John.' Sherlock muttered under his breath.

Moriarty smiled. "And Detective Inspector Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson and . I might even send someone after the other Holmes boy."

"I could care less if you go after Mycroft. He can handle himself."

"Yes, but can your friends? I know my assassin is more than equipped enough for the job. Not even you can stop him."

Sherlock paused for a moment pondering. "So how is Moran? He still your little lap dog?"

"I prefer to think of him as a cat. I never really liked dogs. Plus, cats are much stealthier and sexier." Moriarty winked when he finished speaking and continued his pacing. "Anyway as I was saying, my dearest cat is going to kill everyone you care about if you go back to Torchwood."

"To bad Torchwood came to him." Sherlock and Moriarty both turned at the sound of another voice coming from the door. Jack and John walked into the room, both armed and ready to shoot.

"Looks as though you have some pets of your own Sherlock." Moriarty said teasingly turning his attention back to the young detective. "What kind of animals are they?"

"I never liked pets." Sherlock said, cocking the gun. "So tell me, _darling._" He snarled. "What aliens are you working for that don't want me and Torchwood to find out about them? It's quite obvious you, yourself are not the alien so who is?"

"I know where they're from and who they are. I know they want me to have Moran kill off someone known as 'The Doctor'. I-" Moriarty was interrupted as Jack cocked his gun.

"You know NOTHING about the Doctor so stay the hell away from him."

Moriarty rolled his eyes. "I can tell you work for Torchwood and you are _obviously _an associate of the man I am supposed to have assassinated." He glances out the window and a red dot appears over Jack's forehead, no one noticing until it's too late. He snaps his fingers and a bullet breaks a hole through the glass window of the flat and embeds itself into Jack's skull. His body collapsed to the floor, blood beginning to pool around his head like some sort of warped halo.

All John and Sherlock can do is stare in complete shock at Jack's body laid on the floor.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave. I do hope to see you again soon Sherlock, darling." Moriarty walks out of 221B Sherlock and John too stunned to stop him.

John dropped to his knees next to the body and checked his pulse, even though he already knew there wasn't one. He shook his head toward Sherlock confirming he was dead.

"We need to take the body back to Torchwood." Sherlock said.

John shook his head. "We need to call the police and tell them..." Then he remembered Gwens words from a few hours earlier: '_Jack is... Special. For some reason unknown to me he can never die. I've seen him killed many times. He dies and then suddenly his heart starts again and he lives**.'**_ "Never mind you're rightwe need to get him back to Torchwood." Then helped him carry Jack's body out of the flat to lay him in the backseat of the Torchwood SUV.

_****Author's Note** I just want to go ahead and crush some dreams right now by saying: The Doctor will most likely NOT show up. If I do see an opportunity where I can place the Doctor into the story for one or two chapters I will try, but I'm not making any promises because I don't know if my writing skill will allow me to have the Doctor and Sherlock in the same room. They are just two opposite, yet similar people and it seems complicated the more I think about it. **_


	5. The thought of interplanetary creatures

_**I need to address something I noticed in the previous chapter, for some reason certain words were cut from it when I went back and read it so if you notice any in this chapter please message me so I can fix it before it has a lot of visitors, Thanks. This chapter was very easy to write I'm not quite sure why, but here it is and I hope you enjoy. **_

Sherlock drove the SUV back toward Cardiff.

John spoke for the first time since they left the flat. "That's the first time we have actually seen Moriarty live up to his threat." He glanced over and saw Sherlock nodding.

"Jack would have been a good ally in the future. It's very inconvenient that he's dead."

John stared at Sherlock in stunned silence. "You are the most ruthless, heartless, cold _machine_." He turned and stared out the window refusing to look at Sherlock.

A gasping noise from the backseat caused Sherlock to swerve and hit a fence at a farm somewhere between Cardiff and London. John looked in the backseat and there sat Jack looking as if he had never been shot, or dead. "Welcome back."

Jack smiled. "I take it Gwen told you?"

John nodded.

"Excuse me? Can one of you explain to me how you are alive?"

John began to explain everything Gwen had told him while Sherlock had been in his mind palace and not paying attention.

"How does it work?" Were the first words out of Sherlock's mouth.

Jack shrugged. "That's a good question. All I know is if I die, I'm resurrected. It's very a curse at the same time." He climbed out of the SUV to assess the damage. "It's not the banged up, but I'm not letting you drive anymore." He opened Sherlock's door and stood back giving the younger man an opportunity to move and go to the backseat.

"Could you drive me back to the flat? I need some place quiet to think." Sherlock asked still struggling in his mind to fully comprehend what he has just seen.

Jack nods and drives back in silence.

Sherlock watched as the Torchwood SUV disappeared down the road and around the corner. Once they were out of sight he walked up the stairs and into the very cluttered flat.

"You have made quite a mess, Sherlock." He sighed and looked to see Mycroft sitting in his chair.

"Why do you always assume it was me? I don't enjoy covering my flat in blood." They both looked toward the blood stain on the carpet. " is going to be upset about that."

Mycroft stood and stared straight at his little brother. "I was informed earlier today that you have been seen working with the group known as Torchwood. Feel free to enlighten me as to why any time."

Sherlock held his gaze steady and sighed. "I knew you'd come here asking that."

Mycroft smiled. "Of course. I worry about you Sherlock I want to know what you're up to."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No you want to make sure I'm not interfering with your political reputation. This has nothing to do with family sentiment." He sat on the couch and began absentmindedly examining John's gun, which he had neglected to return to its rightful owner. "Why do you really want know what I'm doing with Torchwood? Have one of the higher ups planted some lunatic idea in your head about them?"

"It has come to my attention that Torchwood deals with very... sensitive cases. I do not wish for you to become entangled in that side of London."

"Well brother dear, seeing as I am already connected to the political, underground, and royal London why shouldn't I become familiar with the extraterrestrial side as well? Plus it's not in London it's in Cardiff." He laughed as Mycroft flinched at the word 'extraterrestrial'. "What's wrong Mycroft? Not used to dealing with the thought of interplanetary creatures? Celestial beings? Whatever it is you prefer to call them it's all the same." He threw the gun to the side of the couch and stared straight at Mycroft. " Please. Don't tell me you didn't know. Also don't tell me you thought I didn't know. It's been in the news for centuries. Everywhere. A mysterious asteroid here, an identifiable animal attack there. As if people with our minds couldn't know. It's so blatantly plain and _obvious._ It's like the government doesn't even try to cover it. I mean what do you even do at work, Mycroft? It's obviously not cover up alien accidents. I wonder what it's like for all the ordinary people. Never seeing the flaws in the fake news reports, never bothering to wonder if it's true or really just a hoax." He finished and took a deep breath that turned into a sigh. "Please stop boring me with questions of why I work with Torchwood. It's for the same reasons I work with Scotland Yard."

Mycroft shook his head and walked toward the door. "I think it's time I take my leave. Please try to stay out of trouble."


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

So, I've been holding this off for several months and it's killing me to type this, but it needs to be done. I will not be completing this story. It's wrote to fast, I feel in some scenes the characters are not quite themselves, and there is no definite storyline. I basically hate myself because it has turned into literally everything I despise about my writing. In my mind this story is the representation of the things I am trying to stop in my writing. The few negative reviews I have received basically voiced everything I had already thought before and I don't know how it has this many views, but I want everyone to know I appreciate every single one of you who read/reviewed "A Crime in Cardiff". I really sincerely hope to start a new story which I won't post until I have completed because I hate to do this to the readers.

Thank You for trying to deal with my BS.


End file.
